In a vehicle door, a door sash is formed above a door main body, and there is known a technology for opening and closing a window opening surrounded by a door sash and an upper edge of a door main body by use of a door glass, (see, for example, Japan Institute of Invention and Innovation Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 2002-49).
In a vehicle door described in Japan Institute of Invention and Innovation Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 2002-49, a notch-shaped portion is formed in an upper corner portion of a door sash of the vehicle door. A corner garnish is mounted in the upper corner portion of the door sash by inserting a hook portion of the corner garnish into the notch-shaped portion. A weather strip is provided along the periphery of a door opening that is formed in a vehicle body and that is to be opened and closed by the vehicle door. When the vehicle door is closed, the vehicle door is brought into contact with the weather strip provided on the vehicle body. Since the corner garnish is disposed in the upper corner portion of the door sash, a contact portion of the weather strip with which the corner garnish is in contact may be formed in gently curve along the corner garnish. In the case where the contact portion of the weather strip is gently curved, the weather strip may be a continuous extruded member.
However, in the case where the notch-shaped portion is formed in the upper corner portion of the door sash, and the corner garnish is disposed in the upper corner portion of the door sash, the notch-shaped portion and a portion of the upper corner portion of the door sash on which the corner garnish is mounted need to be covered from the outside of a vehicle in order to improve the appearance of the upper corner portion of the door sash. In the related art, as a measure for improving the appearance, a molded rubber part that covers the entirety of a corner garnish has been formed in an upper corner portion of a run channel that guides a door glass.
However, in the case of forming a molded rubber part of a run channel having such a size that covers the entirety of a corner garnish, the molded rubber part becomes large, and the manufacturing costs increase. In contrast, in the case of simply reducing the size of a molded rubber part, a notch-shaped portion and a mounting portion of a corner garnish are likely to be seen from the outside of the vehicle.